Because of you
by PillzBerryDoughFrEaK 1
Summary: A dedication to Sympathique, Princess Starfire of Tamaran, and Julesfire, for being awesome authors, and for giving us the benefit to read your awesomely cute and fun to read stories. This story is also for all you StarRob fans. Plz R&R.


Hey ya'll! yeah i know, i should be working on my chapter story that I revised. but I heard this song, and i sed 2 myself, damn, i need to make a one-shot about this song. it's just so pretty. I love it. So here ya go, part of my to-be songfic collection.

like i sed, i am not as good as Princess Starfire of Tamaran, Sympathique or Jules. Just so you know. But i am good, i just need more practice lol. Anywayz, Here's a small summary for everyone.

Summary:

The Titans have grown, and all is good.The grown teens are relaxing and enjoying eachother's company, but notall of the people in the group are together. Yes, one young lad notices a beauty that he kept his eye on for a long time. As he see's his best friend, feelings ofpleasure and emotionblossom in the saltycrisp beach air that both have wanted to share for the longest of time. Rob/Star.

So without a further a due, heres my first evetwo-shot. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Plz R&R.

* * *

It's been long here in Jump City, California. A odd building stood bravely on a small little island that had a beach with the cerulean blue water flowing by. Rain was dropping with the wind howling chasing all the creatures in their safe homes to stay there peacefully. Thunder and Lightning were in the sky doing their job to produce a loud BOOM with the thickness of the dark gray skies.

The Titans have grown and everything is at ease. No bad guy dared to risk their lives in the rain.

Cyborg, a teen-android was in themain room, relaxing on the couch near the kitchen. He was in a silver and white body armor with blue and light blue coatings around his face and arms and legs. On the right side of his face is covered and his right eye is red.

One of his best friends Beastboy came in to get a drink. He grew taller, and isn't as scrawny as before. He has developed more and was now more mature. But hey, no one can loose their sense of humor. Even if it isn't the greatest. His green hair grew a little longer, but well kept in fashion. His green skin is still the green that it was before, but no one really cares about it. He was wearing green with yellow and white plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt that clung on to him not too tightly that showed his muscular abs with hiscontent green eyes.

Next, Raven came out with a small mug in her small hands. She grew taller and still has a petite waist. Her hair was still in the same fashion but a little longer than last time. She was still in her cloak but had her hood was off showing off her violet eyes and her red with yellow outline jewel on the middle of her grayish forehead. She was wearing her leotard but had on a pair of comfortable navy blue sweat pants with a raven's head in the back. Herdark navy bluecloak was flowing gently behind her.

She got to the kitchen and was content as well as Beastboy. Not too much commotion was going on. Raven glided by and took a book to read. But before she got there Beastboy greeted her.

"Hey Raven." "Hello BeastBoy." Raven said with a small visible smile and a glow on her cheeks. "Has any of you seen Robin?" Cyborg asked eying the two teens back and forth. "Sorry Cy." Said Beastboy looking through the cabinets to get a drink.

"I think he is in his room." Raven informed while reading her book and floating peacefully. "Ok thank you." BeastBoy is drinking his soy milk and positioning to make a burp. 'How about Starfire?" Raven asked. "She went to take a walk, but I tried to stop her because of this weather." Said Cyborg.

"Buurp..."

Both teens looked at the green teen. "Ahh, Heh Heh, my bad." Said Beastboy holding his head behind his hands looking embarrassed. "Ah c'mon BB!" Chuckled Cyborg. "Humph" Grunted Raven giggling to herself.

* * *

Back in the hallway, there was a room that was not opened. And inside the door that was marked ROBIN was well, Robin. 

The teen Boy Wonder grew as well as the others. His midnight black hair was still spiked but was longer. He of course grew taller and was wearing a pair of sand khaki pants with no shirt. His abs shone and tinted on his body. His mask was still on his face protecting his eyes from seeking predators and his gloves were off showing his bulk hands.

He was in his Asian type bedroom which was pretty dark but the natural light shone looking for places to cover the dark. A small smile was placed on his lips while leaning, looking outside with his hands in his pockets. He was thinking about the girl he loved. Did he really love her? Well, as you can tell, yes. Content and enrapture was showing and it seemed like there was more light in his room than there really was.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart __  
__It's the end of the world in my mind __  
__Then your voice pulls me back __  
__Like a wake-up call_

_I've been looking for the answer __  
__Somewhere __  
__I couldn't see that is was right there __  
__But now I know, what I didn't know

* * *

_

Outside on the traveling beach with the wind flowing gracefully making everything move inthe same direction, was a girl with radiant red auburn hair. Starfire, part of the Titans was taking a walk on the sandy wet beach. She had a small pail filled with shells and trinkets that she found for her little purple scrapbook.

She of course has grown and developed. Although, Robin is taller than her (Which he teases her playfully about...) her hair grew longer, and still had her petite waist like Raven. She too has developed more like Raven. She was wearing a white silky satin dress that was gliding elegantly behind her with the wind. It had a V neck that clung on her nicely showing her delicate strong body. Her wet long hair was traveling behind as well, showing off her faceas the rain fell on daintily. Her bright green jade eyes were shining while finding another small shell for her collection.

_I've been looking for the answer __  
__Somewhere __  
__I couldn't see that is was right there __  
__But now I know, what I didn't know

* * *

_

Robin couldn't take it any longer, and grabbed a brown suedecoat that covered his chest and body. He ran out of his room, and found the rest of the team (besides Starfire) in the main room. Raven was near Beatboy, who was near Raven, and Cyborg was also with the two teens.

"Yo Rob, where are you heading out to?" Ask a puzzled Cyborg. "I'm going to take a walk, I need to think." "You sure?" Asked Beastboy. "Yeah." He said as we walked out after giving a small smile that let the teens know what he was planning without words. The three teens looked at each other and gave an amused smile to each other and went back to their own business.

Robin was walking down the beach looking around, and thinking. His face showed a perplexed look and full of wonder.

Robin's POV:

"Wow, she does look beautiful like that. I wonder what it would be like if she wasn't here. I bet that I wouldn't survive."

_Because you live and breathe __  
__Because you make me believe in myself __  
__When nobody else can help __  
__Because you live, girl __  
__My world has twice as many stars in the sky

* * *

_

Normal POV

As Robin was walking, he looked up, and saw her. She was kneeling down helping a small little babybird to it's nest. It gave her a kiss and she returned it while putting it back in it's rightful place. He smiled lovingly when she helped the bird but then it changed to a sly smirk.

_It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again __  
__Cause of you, made it through every storm __  
__What is life, what's the use__  
__If you're killing time_

Her pail fell and she kneeled down again to pick it up helplessly. She grabbed all the shells, except one small shell, that was quickly covered by a bulk hand that was under Starfire's tan soft but wrinkly (from the rain) hand.

She looked up with wondering eyes and smiled. "Hello Robin. What brings you here?" She asked still smiling. "I was looking for you. Why are you out here in this weather Star?" "Because..." The girl said with a blush. "I was merely finding this "Shells" for my collection in my book of scraps." She said innocently wiggling her nose in frustration while saying Shells. Robin chuckled. Obviously, there was more to it than just that.

"Oh, I forgot something." She said. "Robin looked at her in a confused way, but then in awe and confinement. Starfire bent down to pick up a small amount of grass and leaves and sticks, and fixed the nest with the bird she helped earlier.

_It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again __  
__Cause of you, made it through every storm __  
__What is life, what's the use__  
__If you're killing time _

She lifted off the sand and floated to the small tree, and placed all the ornaments in the rightful places. The small little bird, gave another kiss to the girl and she patted it softly. Robin held close her by the waist while she held his strong wet arms gently. Her dainty feet touched the wet sand delicately while she was placing herself on the sand.

_I'm so glad I found an angel __  
__Someone who was there when all my hopes fell __  
__I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

* * *

_

She looked up and saw Robin with his hair all wet. He had his jacket on but it was zipped up. Starfire gently pulled down his zipper, but then looked up. He nodded his head for permission.

She gently pulled the zipper once more and saw his bare chest in awe. It was wet as it shone in the moon's gaze.Starfire took her hand and glided itdown,touching the rough bumps on his abs. He smiled and looked at how cute she looked.

Starfire looked up, and smiled at the handsometall boy she admired. "Your coffer..." She said in awe and compliment. "Yes..." Said a confused Robin." "Is..." Her hand slid down gently, sending chills and shivers to the mesmorized young lad.

"Is...quite lovely. On Tamaran, strong coffers or chests like yours, is a sign of pridewith bravery and signifigance. And you Robin, are very significant." She said with emphasis and amazement in her bottled green orbs. A small blush formed on her wet tan face as Robin grabbed his hands in hers.

"Thank you, and I'm not the only one that is significant here." He said giving her a wink as she gazed wantingly in her dark mask with adorement.

_Because you live and breathe __  
__Because you make me believe in myself __  
__When nobody else can help __  
__Because you live, girl __  
__My world has twice as many stars in the sky

* * *

She took his hand in hers and took him with her. They walked down the beach and he explained to her the things she questioned to him. Like what was the water that was dropping on them at the moment. _

"Starfire, this is rain." He said, as he picked her hand up under his, making her feel the rain fall on her. "And the clouds are making it." "Oh..." She said in awe and interest.

_Because you live and breathe __  
__Because you make me believe in myself __  
__When nobody else can help __  
__Because you live, girl __  
__My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

"On my planet, we do not have such a thing as "Rain"." BOOM! "EEK!" Squealed Starfire while she clung onto Robin form the cry of thunder. A shock of surprise hit Robin but then it faded when he saw Starfire holding on to him and burying herself in his bare chest. "It's ok Starfire, I'm here." He cooed in her ear.

_Because you live, I live _

Robin held Starfire protectively hugging her as close as possible. Robin grew a big smirk on his face. He reluctantly let go of Starfire, and led her more down to the beach. She was holding his hand in her small hand. Robin crept up to Starfire with his cat-like reflexes. "BOOM!" He screamed.

"EEK!" She screeched and ran to Robin again. It took a minute for Starfire to realize that it was Robin that did that. But she had a plan though to get him back. The next time he does that, she's going to fly up instead of towards Robin.

"BOOM!" Robin shouted hoping that she's going to run back to him. 'EEP!" She squealed. Getting ready to fly up, she inches up to him arms reaching to him, but then shoots up over the shocked Boy Wonder.

"Starfire, you tricked me!" Pouted Robin playfully. "As Raven says about Beastboy's jokes, you are very "Silly"." Says Starfire. Her dress was flowing as the moon shone on the figure, downcasting her shaodwwithher hands folded on her chest and her face showing a silly little grin.

Robinstood in wonder as he gazed lovingly at the angel in the sky. Her hair was in her face, alittle frazzledas she floats down to the sand to Robin. She holds his hands and hugs him. A smile forms on thedumbstruck Robin and holds Starfire close to his body.

* * *

"Thank you Robin. I hope that I can give you back for all that you have given me." She whispers with love in her eyes. "I'll always be there for you, and I'll always give you more than just what I've given you." He whispered back, holding her tightly, and smelling her wet hair. 

_Because you live, there's a reason why __  
__I carry on when I lose the fight __  
__I want to give what you've given me __  
__Always_

Starfire grabs his hands, and puts them around her waist. Confused as he was, he finally understood, and she held her arms around his neck. They started to dance, and the rain fell less heavily. It was more like a drizzle that splashed the two teens, listening to the rhythem of the flowing waves as they moved to the movement of their first dance back at the wonderful night at the prom.

The stars shone vividly making lights on the bottly sand while the flowing winds were wiping against their bodies that held their clothes that clung to them as they held each other together. Starfire leanedher head on his shoulder and he leanedhis head on top of her head, dancing to the music from the winds and the melody of the splashing water.

_Because you live and breathe __  
__Because you make me believe in myself  
__When nobody else can help __  
__Because you live, girl__  
__My world has twice as many stars in the sky

* * *

Holding hand in hand, they linger on back towards their lovely home. Robin has already  
shown Starfire all of the different varieties of flowers like Orcas, Violets, Lilacs and  
Irises as they were swaying to Mother Nature's musical lullaby. Her favorite although were  
the daisies. _

Holding hand in hand, they linger on back towards their lovely home. Robin has alreadyshown Starfire all of the different varieties of flowers like Orcas, Violets, Lilacs andIrises as they were swaying to Mother Nature's musical lullaby. Her favorite although werethe daisies. Holding hand in hand, they linger on back towards their lovely home. Robin has alreadyshown Starfire all of the different varieties of flowers like Orcas, Violets, Lilacs andIrises as they were swaying to Mother Nature's musical lullaby. Her favorite although werethe daisies. 

"Oh Robin, these Daisies are beautiful!" She exclaimed happily. Robin bent down, and  
delicately lifted the flower while putting it in her sopping wet hair. "And it looks beautiful on  
you." He said suavely. "Thank you." She whispered sweetly as she smiled.

_Because you live and breathe  
__Because you make me believe in myself  
__When nobody else can help  
__Because you live, girl_  
_My world has twice as many stars in the sky

* * *

The rain stopped, and it was around nighttime, drizzle still showering the two love sick  
teens as they were running back home. Starfire absentmindedly started to float, but not too high, and she was holding Robin's hand. The wind was pushing them towards their home, making it harder for Starfire to control where she and Robin were going. _

The rain stopped, and it was around nighttime, drizzle still showering the two love sickteens as they were running back home. Starfire absentmindedly started to float, but not too high, and she was holding Robin's hand. The wind was pushing them towards their home, making it harder for Starfire to control where she and Robin were going. The rain stopped, and it was around nighttime, drizzle still showering the two love sickteens as they were running back home. Starfire absentmindedly started to float, but not too high, and she was holding Robin's hand. The wind was pushing them towards their home, making it harder for Starfire to control where she and Robin were going. 

Her white satin dress was becoming see threw but not a lot was revealing. Her hair was  
sopping wet, and it flapped wildly with the wind as she sore as high as Robin's head.

_Because you live and breathe  
__Because you make me believe in myself  
__When nobody else can help  
__Because you live, girl  
__My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Starfire started to loose control of her flight. Robin noticed and just as she was about  
to fall, Robin caught the princess and held her bridal style. But it wasn't for long when they  
both turned and fell slowly with Starfire's hair trailing behind, on the drenched sand.

_Because you live, girl  
__My world has everything I need to survive

* * *

_

Starfire was on top of Robin who was still holding on to her waist. As they both laughed, Starfire's left hand was placed on Robin's cold chest. Her warm hand slid down his abs in astonishment. She smiles as she plays with his wet black hair while their sitting up. Their faces move closer and closer in as their foreheads are only an inch away from each other.

Robin can smell Starfire's faint perfume smell while she smells his cologne both entwined in each other's delectable smell and feel each other's hot breaths on them. Both faces right in front of the other, Starfire plays with Robin's hair, as he gives her a sly and sneaky smile.

He pulls her in, closing the gap in the middle. After a while, they both let go to look at each other.

_Because you live, I live_

"I love you Robin." Whispered Starfire, gazing at him lovingly. A hidden smirk was on Starfire's face as she was ready to get back at him. "I love you too Starfi…" Robin couldn't finish his sentence because his lips were on Starfire's warm and soft lips.

Their love was sealed with a deep passionate kiss, and Robin held Starfire who was on his lap hugging her protectively. She held on to Robin and he gently kissed her head. She leaned her head on his shoulder comfortably, both gazing at the vast sea. The drizzling rain had stopped and the clouds were a little lighter but were still a dark gray. And the new couple sat still in the moon's ray, cuddling with heaps of love in its glowing beam. As it settled down,

_I live

* * *

_

-Epilogue will be coming soon-

* * *

Wow! I'm done with this half! Well, hope you liked that. To everyone that's reading this, yeah, a second part will be coming up. You'll like it, don't worry. Also, plz read my other stories like Free at last, and Only those shall se, which is my chapter story which ill b finishing soon. Yes I know, sad. Lol. 

Well, I hope that you enjoyed this, and plz R&R! Thnx, and keep waiting for the last part of this pointless fluffy fic i thought of. I will take any suggestions for my chapter story (which i need...) and this story. Can't wait to get your reviews, and plz check out my profile, so you can add on to my list of proof from the show for Rob/Star shippers/fanatics like me. Your name will be right next to you review for my list in my profile to show my appreciation.

Also, I hope to see my name and story on your favorites, and of course, I will return the favor. Thats my goal, to be on people's favs list for my work. So yeah. R&R! The botton's waiting to be pushed! And To Julesfire, Princess Starfire of Tamaran, and Sympathique, I love your work, and you 3 are amazing writers! ROCK ON!

Peace:

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK 1


End file.
